Abrasion
by ritzy-kun
Summary: 'Having Seimei love me like this hurts...Like an abrasion on my heart...' Seimei takes the time to repay the care he gives to his brother every time their mother harms him, by loving him. Aoyagicest. COMPLETE: MAY'15


**Title: **Abrasion  
><strong>Paring:<strong> Seimei/Ritsuka  
><strong>Type:<strong> One-Shot  
><strong>Series:<strong> Loveless  
><strong>Rated:<strong> M  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Romance

**Warnings:** Incest, sensitive material

Ritsuka walked into his brother's room, crying and holding a hand over his left cheek. "Seimei!" He cried, sitting down shakily on his brother's bed, trembling. His feet just about gave as he shuffled to Seimei's room, pushing the door open with his free hand.

Seimei came out of his bathroom, freshly showered with a sympathetic look on his face as his hands were busy tying a towel around his slim waist, his fluffy tail poking from underneath. "Ritsuka!" He hurried over to his younger brother, drawing him into a hug, stroking his hair.

"Did mother come after you again?" He knew the answer yet asked anyway, he secretly relished the time spent with his brother, and loved the feeling of Ritsuka's hair, and soft plush cat ears moving against his bear skin. Ritsuka nodded his head, ears brushing Seimei's stomach, making the elder Aoyagi hug his brother tighter, and shiver.

Seimei reluctantly pulled away from Ritsuka, ruffling his hair, and smiling. He leaned down to examine Ritsuka's cheek, frowning. Ritsuka looked down, away from Seimei, ashamed for his brother to see him like this. _'I hate when this happens..'_

"I'll go get a bandage for your cheek, wait here." Seimei headed into his bathroom, grabbing a roll of bandage tape, cutting off a small piece. He always kept it on hand especially for Ritsuka. "Did she hurt you anywhere else?" He shuffled around in the bathroom, taking time to comb his hair, shaking it free of clinging water. "Why don't you take off your clothes so I can check, okay?"

"Okay Seimei..." Ritsuka replied half-heartedly, as he knew his brother didn't want anything to do with checking the rest of his body for injuries, he just wanted to play with Ritsuka, as payment for Ritsuka coming into his room for help. He did as Seimei instructed, crawling underneath the comfy covers of his big bed, inhaling Seimei's scent from a pillow.

Seimei came out of the bathroom, crawling in his bed next to Ritsuka, leaning over to lovingly apply the bandage to his cheek, patting it a little. "Are you okay?" He asked softly, wrapping Ritsuka in a hug. As the boy nodded, his waist pressing against Ritsuka's small back, and he could feel his brother's towel poking at his legs and butt, and it scared him.

Seimei kissed Ritsuka's head and began busying himself with his usual task of_ 'pleasuring himself' _with Ritsuka as his doll. _'So cute...Ritsuka, why does your presence tempt me?'_ Seimei began moving himself up against his younger brother's back, holding tight so there could be no resistance. A hand slid down Ritsuka's stomach, caressing the small prize that dwelt in-between the young cat-boy's legs.

As Seimei worked himself against Ritsuka's back and touched his groin, the younger couldn't help but feel utterly disgusted, yet he didn't wish to make his brother angry. Seimei, when angered, was even worse on Ritsuka than their mother. He gave a small moan as Seimei played with his balls, as he felt the towel against his back shift, and Seimei's hard tip now pressed against the small of his back. He could hear his brother's breathing quicken, and his muscles tense up.

Forcing himself on his younger sibling this way was easy, actually getting what he wanted, that was the hard part. He didn't want to fuck Ritsuka, just get the prent up pleasure out of his system. Did the smaller Aoyagi know how he made him feel? Ritsuka was naive, and so cute. Seimei felt like he was holding a glass figurine, and it was one most precious to him.

His breathing reached Ritsuka's ears, and the younger turned his head, eyes scanning his brother's face. "Seimei...are you alright?" His ears had flattened out of concern. Catching the sight of Ritsuka concerned for him, the elder Aoyagi smiled, his face clearly flushed as his hands continued to pull and prod the smaller body he held onto.

"Everything's fine." He got out, panting as he felt the towel he was wearing shift a little more, as his hard on was now straight, and poking near his brother's backside. Nuzzling those soft ears again, one hand left Ritsuka's front, cool fingers wandering down to his back, and further...

Sighing and curling at the fingers moving down his back, Ritsuka grabbed his brother's arm, closing his eyes. It was seconds after that, he felt a finger at his ass. Seimei was moving faster than before...maybe he just wanted to get rid of Ritsuka? "Seimei...?"

As his finger reached to probe at the small hole, he could feel the skin stretch, and felt Ritsuka stiff in his other hand. That was a good sign, he was ready. Brushing his thumb over the tip of his brother's erection, he heard the light groan given by the younger, and it made his lips curl, as Ritsuka pushed back against Seimei, and the finger slipped inside the ass easily.

Ritsuka was being finger fucked by his brother. As his body was obviously enjoying the contact, he couldn't help but keep his eyes closed, and try to stay calm. He couldn't let the feelings wash over, he didn't want to. The finger was joined by another, and his small body twisted, as his hard length shivered in Seimei's larger hand.

It was wrong- what they were doing, and yet it didn't stop. Ritsuka wanted to break free, but he didn't. All to make Seimei happy. That's why he was there. He loved his brother dearly; the last thing he wanted was to have Seimei mad.

His body felt pulled apart by those fingers, the scissoring they did to stretch his hole, made him cry out weakly, only to have his lips captured by Semei, in a gnawing kiss. The elder was really into it, and soon, Ritsuka knew what would happen.

The time came, and he felt the fingers roughly exit, and hands pull him around so that his body lay face down. Whimpering into the sheets, tail curled to his back, he steeled his body for Seimei, feeling his brother's hard length prodding at his butt.

As Seimei progressed onto his sibling, he grunted, and forced his way inside Ritsuka, pressing himself against the smaller body. After feeling his rigid penis fit in to the hilt, tail rippling in gross pleasure, and the ass clenching around him tightly, motions progressed. "Ritsuka." He gasped, as his hips began to move slowly.

Inside, it felt as though he was being torn apart by the dick in his rear. Ritsuka had to bite his swollen lips and could feel tears down his face, dripping onto the sheet. The bed moved as the thrusts of hips into his body were felt, like a jolt to his system. "Ngh-"

As the taller male increased his thrusts in, moisture began pooling. Sweat and precum leaked into Ritsuka's hole and Seimei only slammed in harder, and deeper, pushing his lips onto the slim neck in front of him and nibbling the salty flesh.

It hurt, badly, and Ritsuka knew by the time it was over, he'd have abrasions as always down there. And he'd be forced to still do things normally with or without them. He hated it. Seimei doing this to him was like forcing an abrasion onto his heart.

Finally, the elder pushed a few more times, coming inside his brother's ass, feeling his dick pulse as it pumped inside, the sticky fluid filling the hole and spilling out as the weeping shaft was dislodged from the tight ass.

Ritsuka was crying, wrapping himself in the sheets and blanket on the bed. He was ashamed, disgusted, with himself and his brother, and Ritsuka felt so weak, like he had been broken. Though- it wasn't the first time. As he sobbed into the bed, he felt a hand wipe his ass and he could feel fingers pass over the marks- the abrasions left by the fucking.

Seimei looked at it. His brother's ass and the chafing, and his own cum, spilt from Ritsuka's asshole. A smirk drew itself across his face, as he leaned down to kiss his brother's head. "I love you, Ritsuka."

And steps into the bathroom could be heard as Seimei got into the shower.


End file.
